The Truth
by kaelastefanipaterson
Summary: This will reveal Tenten's history of her family's past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tenten had always wondered whom her mother and father were. She has thought this ever since she left the orphanage. She really wished that no one would ask her why she doesn't even know a trace of her parents like Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. They sure did have it easy, she thought. "Hmm?" I said while putting a finger on my chin. I was remembering when I was in the orphanage. That place was an horrible place to live. I was so relieved that I was chunin-level ninja. I am also a young woman too so I shouldn't let not knowing my parents discourage me.

I walked towards the Hokage tower. While I was walking I saw Sakura. I hadn't seen her since the war. We all have grown up in the last three years. She was realizing that Sakura had been one of the worst kunoichi in the chunin exams. If you looked at her now she is better then even Temari. It was impressive like my friend Neji Hyuga.

As the day went by I had gone to the store to pick up some vegetables and accessories for my dinner tonight. I was excited since Lady Hokage had assigned me and Kakashi Hatake, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka as my team-mates. They were a weird bunch. Because of Kiba's crazy thing about dogs and his cocky attitude I really just want to impale him sometimes. Shino is the most sane of the group, but however I never really loved the sight of bugs. There was Kakashi-sensei, a very perverted man. He just stared at other jonin girls like their just in the book he reads.

Just as I walked on to my apartment I found Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei?" I said while putting down my bad of groceries. "So, the leaf's greatest copy ninja comes and says hi to me?"

"Mhmm. I wanted to discuss something with you. Guy-sensei wanted me to talk to you about something about your past. Would you want to hear what I have to say or wait while were on the mission. Anyway could I come in? I was wondering about if you could make me a meal?" He said.

"Sure, why not? I am making a good meal tonite. It's pretty good to have company and what was this about? My childhood or my parents?"

"Actually it's both. I found out from Tsunade that the people of the village have hidden the fact about you being an orphan. However your parents did die but they died when you were only a year old." He said while watching me cook his food. "I was also wondering if I could break the bandage already about your father?"

"Hit me with it!" I said.

"Your father was none other then Lord Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze or the Yellow Flash. Which means you are the older sister of Naruto Uzumaki." He said. "I was one of his students and told him I would protect Naruto in a dream, but he never mentioned anything about you."

"Well!" I said, 'I am surprised.' "So what can I do now?" I asked him.

"Naruto should know eventually. It is your job to talk to him. "

After our talk we ate and then Kakashi left for his own apartment. 'So Naruto is my brother.' I thought, ' I guess I will have to go see him before the mission. I don't have to be there until 10 anyway.'

* * *

The next day I had woken up to the beautiful sounds of chirping of the birds on the windowsill. I really did enjoy their beautiful melody. It reminded me of Neji. I got dressed and did a lot of which a person should do when she isn't in a hurry. Once I was done I headed for Naruto's.

Next Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When I got to Naruto's apartment I heard him snoring. He sure was a loud snorer. Once I reach the door I take a deep breath and had a little pep talk before knocking. *Knock...knock...knock.*

"Coming, and who is it?" I heard a groggy voice that came closer and eventually the door opened to a half asleep teenager. "Tenten? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to sit down and talk to you. So, I b

"yes, the fourth hokage was my father." I said to him coming closer to comfort him.

"How'd we never know about this?"

"I was kept isolated by being at the orphanage my whole life." I told him. "I was also wondering if you'd maybe want to talk some more when I got back from my mission?"

"Sure, Tenten-san." He said with a smille and then leaned in and gave me a great hug. He made me feel loved again by someone who was here real family.

"See ya!"

* * *

When I had gotten to the gate at the front of the village I saw Akamaru and Kiba first. They were always on time when it comes with missions I bet, I had thought. Just then Shino came into vision to and he was sitting under a beautiful shade tree while Kakashi was in it reading some of his so-called books.

"Let get moving out!" I said with a loud booming voice and then all four of them came and started getting fully ready for going off. "Now lets go!" I said as we left.

Once we were in the forest I couldn't stop thinking about the Fourth, he was for sure one of the coolest ninja to ever live. Plus Kakashi was one of his students. Which is a bonus and also I know about my mother Kushina Uzumaki. The jinchuuriki before Naruto. I just couldn't forget about the topic until I heard Kakashi slow down to my pace, "So, you did talk to Naruto?" He said with a questioning and concerning look towards her.

"Yes, I couldn't tell whether he took it well or took it badly." I said to him.

"Well, it could take sometime Tenten-chan." He said. That'd surprised me cause no one has called me this since Neji had died. When I saw his eyes rest on mine I was thinking about how beautiful of a sculpture he had. "So you do know since your Naruto's sister you will have to live with him if you want to?"

"Yes, I figured that much so fast." She said with a smile and while she was walking through the woods with Kakashi.

"Tenten we should camp here, Kiba and Shino we'll be staying here for the night."

When they all went to sleep I was slowly going to sleep and starting to think about what is going on. And I only think about Naruto's safety. I must protect my own brother I thought to myself.

"Tenten can we go for a walk?" Naruto came up to me.

"Sure thing. Let's go." I said with a smile. I put on my scroll for just in case.

"So, since we're siblings would you be willing to come live with me?" He said with a hopeful face.

"Sure! I would love to live with my only brother!" I said with open arms. "However if I do can I help you out with living?" I was wondering cause he was the worst with living on his own because his place was practically a dump.

"Yes." He said with a smile and then came to hug me. He was such a good person. "I also want to know if you'd approve of Sakura or Hinata as my girlfriend?"

"Since Sakura might kill you, I say Hinata. However Sakura you've got a deeper connection like me and Neji had." I said with a smile. "Let's go back to go to sleep."

So we walked back and fell asleep.


End file.
